gangstarmvfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
Throughout the game 'Gangstar: Miami Vindication' there are lots of secrets, glitches, cheats and easter eggs. Easter Eggs There is only one known easter egg in the game. If anyone knows any others, feel free to update this page. The easter egg I have in mind is not shown on the map, and it's quite hard to get to. You need either a helicopter or a medium-size car (i.e. burger car, taxi, W4C etc. Sports cars and big cars are not suitable). It looks a lot better from the air than it does from the ground. But here's some pictures of it. Can you guess what animal it's supposed to be? (HINT: It's a sea creature with eight legs) In some ways you could also call the aeroplane with the wheel on (closest to the entrance to the airport) an easter egg because it's not marked on the map. Another easter egg that I discovered the other day is there is a special place next to one of the surfboards (the one up on a hotel roof) that you can float in the air. Glitches There a few glitches in this game - no game is perfect! - which are mentioned here. The first glitch will occur only a certain number of times on different devices: On the following devices, you will only be able to perform this cheat once unless you restart the game: *iPod Touch 1G *iPod Touch 2G *iPhone 2G *iPhone 3G On the other devices, you can get the police helicopter any time: *iPhone 3GS *iPod Touch 3G (must be 32GB or 64GB) *iPhone 4 *iPod Touch 4G *iPad *iPad 2 (unreleased) So... what's the glitch? You know the awesome minigun you get in the police helicopter? Well, you can use that even when you're just playing as Johnny or Betty! To do it, just steal the police helicopter (on the older devices you can only do that during the mission with Herman Kaye) and die in it. When you come back to life at the hospital, you will have the gun! Wait a few seconds before you use it though, otherwise the game will crash and close and you will miss your chance :-( Another glitch is that if you go at high speed using a bike (preferably Yamakasi) and you ram into street lamps while doing a wheelie, you can go flying to someplace far from your previous location! The downside is that you could completely destroy your bike while ramming and you'd be helpless from escaping the flaming bike, ultimately killing you. There's another weird and annoying glitch where you can do the previous glitch and get off immediately. This is an extremely hard thing to do and worthless because if you do it, your bike will bounce higher into space and never come back. Unless you're in story mode, you can't do this one. Do the previous glitch and immediately go to a the mission where you have to spy with Albert on the truck. You will find yourself on the Fat Damsel bike and flying into space and coming back. This glitch that I'm going to mention is just plain annoying. I have no idea how to do it, I just encountered it before. Complete story mode and die a few times as Betty. Then you'll find that you're in a completely blank space with the silhouettes of the other town around you. You can't move around either. To get out, force quit the game and restart it. You can also find this glitch with Betty when you're controlling her on a mission. This is another awesome glitch. Find something you can vault over, like a box, or a little wall or hedge or something. Then vault over it, but pause the game (press the map) whilst in the air. So why did you bother doing all that? Run into a building or a car to find out! Just make sure that you don't get into/on a vehicle otherwise you will have to do the above instructions again. There's another glitch, which isn't a fun glitch, it's just annoying. After you get all ten wheels and surfboards, if you get either the W4C-H or the Sea Ride then if you drive too far from where you found it you hit an invisible wall which you can't go past :( There's another glitch where if you get any bike and do a wheelie and hit any breakable prop you would fly really high and fast and if you did it fast enough you would go really high up out of the sky limit. You can use that glitch to get on top of the building that's higher than the sky limit if you do it correctly Visit the Weapon Respawns page and the Wheel Locations page for information on them. MORE CHEATS COMING SOON! I know two easter eggs: go to the swamp, there you can find plane wrecks and an crashed UFO!